In prior art semiconductor multilayer packaging structures, welding pads are welded on upper sides of circuit boards and chips. Conduction wires are used to connect the circuit boards and chips. Then packaging structures are added. In the prior art, to suit for the welding pads on different circuits, the conduction wires are wound and curved and are arranged on different positions of the circuit boards. As a result, it makes the works become difficult and times for assembling are increased dramatically. Furthermore, in packing, epoxy must be added to different surface and thus the thickness of the whole structure increases so that the assembly time and cost increase and heat dissipation effect reduces.
Therefore there is an eager demand for a novel structure which can decrease the complicated winding structure and thus reduce the assembly time and cost.